Don't Take the Girl
by meowrachelmeow
Summary: A Mortal Instruments song fanfic to Tim McGraw's Don't Take the Girl. Clary and Jace meet, and Jace instantly doesn't like her. But as they grow older, those feelings change and Jace has to protect the girl he loves. One-shot


**Hiya! So this is a song fanfic to one of my favorite songs Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw. I love country music ok? I started this story a while ago then never got around to finishing it, but today I thought "Yah i should really finish that" so yah... here it is. This is unbetad so sorry for any mistakes or anything, I just wanted to get this up. Oh, and I highly suggest listening to Don't Take the Girl. It's so good. And any other of Tim McGraws songs. Seriously, they're amazing. This is getting really long, oops. Well, without further ado, here is my story. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: all character's belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare and the main idea of the story to Tim McGraw. I don't own an of the lyrics.**

An eight year old Jace ran around the house singing "Fishing fishing we're going fishing! We're gonna catch some fishies then eat them!"

"Alright son, settle down, or else we wont be able to go. " His father jokingly scolded.

Jace stopped his singing and took to running around the house, looking very excited for his father-son fishing trip. Ever sense he could remember, he and his dad had done this. Packed a picnic lunch, their fishing poles, and some worms for bait, then drove for an hour to a lake where they would stay all day fishing.

His running was interrupted by a knock at the door. His father glanced at him then opened the door to reveal a girl. "Son, this is Clary"

Jace looked at the girl standing in the door way, wondering what she was doing in his house. She looked to be his age and had a head of frizzy red hair, along with a splattering of freckles across her nose. Her bright green eyes wandered all around, taking in everything.

Jace's eyes traveled down, and he saw what she was holding. A hot pink fishing pole. Then everything clicked

"Jace, Clary is coming fishing with us." His father said, confirming his realization.

"But daddy-"

"Son , I know you don't want her to go. But trust me," he said with a laugh, "someday you'll change your mind"

Jace stomped his foot. "But daddy! Cant Alec Lightwood come? Or Sebastian Verlac? Come on! Anyone else that you want. Anybody! Daddy please don't take the girl." He said with a scowl on his face.

The little girl, Clary, just stood silent the whole time, watching with big eyes.

* * *

The same Jace Herondale and the same Clary Fray walked hand in hand through the park, 10 years later, content to just be with each other.

"Jace, do you remember when we first met?" Clary asked with a smile.

"Vividly. I seem to recall you crashing my father-son fishing trip" Jace said, with a fake scowl directed at his girlfriend.

Clary pretended to look offended, "Hey! You know it's not my fault! My mom was sick and your dad invited me to give my dad some time alone with her."

"I know love. I know." Jace smiled. "But I still haven't forgiven you" he winked.

Clary laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm. Jace grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her back. They stood in the middle of the empty park path kissing, their bodies molding into each other. Suddenly, Jace felt Clary go stiff. She was yanked backwards away from him. Their was a man in a ski mask holding tightly to her bicep, a gun pointed at her head.

"If you do what I tell you to," the man barked, "she won't be in any harm."

Jace locked eyes with Clary's. He could see the fear in her wide eyes, silently begging him to help.

He lunged for her.

The man quickly stepped back, cocking the gun.

"Not a good idea sonny" snarled the man.

"Sir, please," Jace started, "here, take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards. Here's the keys to my car. Just please," Jace begged, taking said items out of his pockets, "don't take the girl. Please."

The man hesitated, then lunged forward, grabbing the things from Jace's outstretched hands. He shoved Clary to the ground, then turned around and took off.

"Clary!" Jace cried, rushing to the small red head curled up in a ball on the ground. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Shhhh, it's OK, it's alright. I'm here." He held her as her body trembled, tears wetting his shirt.  
"I'm so sorry Clary. I'm so sorry."

* * *

5 years later, Jace held his wife's hand, who was currently laying in a hospital bed.

"Jace," Clary's scratchy voice was barely above a whisper, "he's coming. The baby. But-" she winced in pain, "it's time for me to go. I'm so sorry. I love you. I've always loved you. Since the very first time I saw you."

"No!" Jace said in a strangled cry. "You're gonna be OK Clary. You're going to make it." He brushed some stray red curls off his wife's sweaty cheek, fighting off tears. She gave him a small smile.

"I love you." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "But I'm not letting you go."

"Sir," Jace looked up into the face of the doctor, "The baby is fine, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room. His mom is fading fast and we need only medical personal in the room right now. I'm sorry." He finished, looking sadly at Jace.

"No. No!" Jace felt somebody grab his arm gently and lead him out of the room. "Clary! I love you!" He cried, the door closing in his face. But not before he saw Clary mouth the words "I love you too"

Jace sunk to his knees outside the door and did something he hadn't done in a long time. Pray.

"Dear god, take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. Please, I'll gladly take her place if you let me make this my last request. But, I can't lose her. Take me out of this world. Whatever it takes, but please, please God don't take the girl."

Jace fell against the wall. tears running down his face.

Then he heard it. The cry of a baby, coming from inside the room.

He smiled widely, hearing his son for the first time. But the next sound he heard made his heart stop.

The monotonous sound of a heart monitor. One long beep.

* * *

8 Years Later

"Daddy daddy come on! It's time to go fishing!"  
"Alright, alright," Jace said, grabbing the tackle box and fishing poles off the table, walking out to the car. "let's go fishing"

"Hey daddy," Jace heard his son say from the backseat of the car, "tell me about mommy again."

"Well son," Jace said with a small, sad smile. "Funny story about that. I actually met mommy when I was going fishing with my dad, just like we are now. I still remember the first time I saw her..." He trailed off, eyes gazing at the road ahead.

His son was silent for a minute, then said "I wish she was here with us now." Looking out the window sadly.

"Me too son. Me too."

**Thank you so much for reading! Honestly, I was really scared to post my last story because it was my first, but quite a few people read, favorited, and reviewed it, so thank you so much to those people! All the reviews made me so happy! I have 2 other stories that I'm currently writing and like a billion ideas for others, so expect more from me in the future. Again, thanks for reading and please leave a review! They make me happy.**


End file.
